Consumers of merchants may wish to purchase items from the merchant while shopping online or over a remote connection with the merchant. For example, a merchant may be located a substantial distance from a consumer where the consumer does not wish to physically travel to the merchant's location in order to shop with the merchant. However, without inspecting an item, such as the item's dimensions, colors, and/or placement, the consumer may feel uncomfortable making a purchase with the merchant because the consumer does not have sufficient knowledge of how the item may look inside an environment the consumer wishes to place the item. Other times, the consumer may visit the merchant location and wish to purchase items, but not know how the item would look or fit where the consumer wishes to place the item after purchasing it from the merchant. Thus, consumers may make multiple trips to the merchant for measuring the item and/or photographing the item and comparing the item to the environment the user wishes to place the item. Merchants may also miss out on potential sales to consumers who feel they do not have sufficient information to purchase an item without viewing the item in the physical location the consumer plans to place the item.
Embodiments of the present disclosure and their advantages are best understood by referring to the detailed description that follows. It should be appreciated that like reference numerals are used to identify like elements illustrated in one or more of the figures, wherein showings therein are for purposes of illustrating embodiments of the present disclosure and not for purposes of limiting the same.